


Be my love

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol, friends to lovers, fumbling through their first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit rusty, but I got this prompt and I don't know what happened. I am sorry? Be kind to me? I will read through this again when I can look at it?

"Okay so here's lube, and ugh, where the hell are the condoms?" Baekhyun says, his voice muffled because he's digging through his backpack. He looks a bit like a little kid looking what other toys he's got in there, and the comparison is so out of place. It doesn't help that Chanyeol's seen him do that before, long time ago, about a million times, when Baekhyun came over for play dates. 

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol says now, dropping his own bag and hat on the armchair in the corner. The hotel room is clean and rather tasteful, the sheets white and the view decent. It still makes him anxious. "This is not a school project, please stop checking things off like it's your list of tools and ingredients in bio class." 

Baekhyun freezes for a bit then shouts. "Ah, got them!" He straightens up, and Chanyeol drags his eyes up from his ass to his head as Baekhyun turns to face him, grinning. 

"Bio class? Are you gonna study my anatomy, Park?" he asks, in a stern voice, then giggles. He scans up and down Chanyeol, standing awkwardly by the coffee table and the small pile of things on top of it. Their pajamas, clean briefs, toothbrushes and three different tubes of lube, each a different flavor. Now condoms. 

"This will be fun!" he says in the end, cracking his knuckles. 

"This isn't a task you need to get through," Chanyeol says again. His palms are a little sweaty. Baekhyun knows which flavor of lube he likes the most, but Chanyeol doesn't. There's a lot of things about tonight that Baekhyun has practical knowledge in and Chanyeol has only theory to lean on. 

Baekhyun smiles, easily, steps closer to Chanyeol and kisses him, gently, mouth closed, a short kiss to the corner of Chanyeol's mouth. 

"Hmmm, I still wanted to come prepared, you know," he says, linking their hands and just watching Chanyeol for a moment. 

Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun's energy, restless and ready to burst. It's not that Chanyeol himself isn't excited, but right now, he's so nervous he barely remembers how much he's wanted this, for how long too. He avoids Baekhyun's eyes, instead looking around the room anxiously. 

"Stop worrying about the place. It's fine." Baekhyun can read him like the palm of his hand. 

"I want this to be good for you though, great even, not just fine. I know it's annoying we can't stay at my place, but Jongdae's there and the walls are so thin." There's another kiss, this time placed right underneath Chanyeol's jaw. 

"I know, we've talked about this. I wouldn't have minded, but it's our first time--"

"I want it to be special," Chanyeol blurts out, interrupting. It's silly, he knows, but "so that you don't think ..." he trails off. Baekhyun's had boyfriends before, one of them took him to places that Chanyeol probably won't be able to take him in years to come, treated him so well. Chanyeol knows all about it. He heard it first hand from Baekhyun, listening to Baekhyun recounting their adventures as he himself nursed a crush on his long-time friend and avoided anyone who flirted with him because Chanyeol got to the point where he couldn't imagine being with anyone else but Baekhyun. It's not a competition, still ...

Baekhyun leans up this time and kisses behind Chanyeol's ear. He hums, nuzzling his nose along Chanyeol's jaw and squeezes Chanyeol's sweaty hands again. 

"You know I'm not thinking of anyone else." 

It's not accusing. It never is, and Chanyeol knows, knows this very well any other day, even without Baekhyun telling him. They've been together for three months. They took it slowly after the night Chanyeol had spent with Baekhyun, waiting in the vet hospital for Mongryoung to get out of the emergency surgery and Baekhyun had said something along the lines of 'I love you, you're the best' sloppily. Chanyeol had squeezed him tightly then, and told him he loved Baekhyun too, even though he probably shouldn't, not like he did anyway. He had been so exhausted that night, and his heart had hurt so badly for Baekhyun worried and on the verge of tears. In the end, Mongryoung recovered and somehow Chanyeol got invited to their first date. It's been great, surprising for Baekhyun, possibly, and pipe dream that actually came true for Chanyeol. But Chanyeol believes Baekhyun and his affection, never doubted it. 

It's just that this should be their first time together, and Chanyeol's first everything. Chanyeol wants to be good to Baekhyun, but he doesn't know if he can do that. 

"I want to be good for you," Chanyeol tries to explain aloud too, again, this time chasing Baekhyun's bottom lip, pulling at it a bit and kissing Baekhyun longer to avoid further embarrassment. Baekhyun's so affectionate with him, so gentle, and Chanyeol may possibly be spoiling it. 

"You will be," Baekhyun mutters, and his cheeks are pinkish, like maybe that wasn't such a wrong thing to say. Chanyeol kisses him again, his hands coming around Baekhyun to hold him closer, and it's good; kissing is wonderful and relatively safe. Chanyeol already knows how to make Baekhyun gasp when they kiss. "Besides, practice makes perfect, so we just have to have lots of sex. You always learnt pretty quickly," Baekhyun adds between kisses. 

Chanyeol gets so startled he bites his tongue. He also gets super red, all the way to the tip of his ears, and Baekhyun's chuckling while Chanyeol covers his mouth and then his whole face. 

"Baekhyun," he whines. 

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, but I'm just trying to loosen you up, you know." Baekhyun tries to pull Chanyeol's hands away from his face. "Or you don't want to have lots of sex with me?" 

"I do, it's just. I really do, but right now, I would like to manage once, and you're so handsome and so confident and pulling out lube and talking about lube tasting event like it's _wine_. And I can't ..." Chanyeol trails off because Baekhyun's fingers are suddenly on his belt buckle. 

"Okay, so now I'm going to suck you off so that you relax, and then you can choose the lube with your eyes closed because I honestly don't care. There's one thing I really want tonight and that is your cock in me, so you really should stop overthinking it." 

Chanyeol's entire body goes hot and very, very red this time. He gets vivid images of Baekhyun, naked, and moaning because of Chanyeol, but the logistics of it are still muddy, and only Baekhyun's hand around his cock, Chanyeol's pants and boxers now mid-thigh, gets him to open is eyes again, suddenly breathless. It's not the first time there have been hands down someone's pants in between them, but everything feels so much more intense tonight. 

"Now that's better," Baekhyun smiles, and he tries to push Chanyeol towards the bed. Sadly, Chanyeol's legs are like jello, and Baekhyun uses a bit too much strength in his enthusiasm, so they only catch the corner of the bed, with its silky sheets, and slide down to the floor. Chanyeol's butt fucking hurts, and Baekhyun is griping his thighs, laughing and mumbling something about being glad Chanyeol's dick survived that. Chanyeol huffs and stares down at Baekhyun, slightly horrified, but still kind of turned on, because the little while when Baekhyun was stroking his long fingers around Chanyeol's length was great, and Chanyeol actually really wants to have sex with Baekhyun. He has planned this whole overnight stay just for that, whispered excitedly about it with Baekhyun as they snuggled under the sheets in his shared apartment.

"Okay, okay." Baekhyun gets his bearing. "Floor works too." 

Chanyeol wants to protest because this is supposed to be romantic and comfortable and really fucking good. Baekhyun on his knees, leaning down on the floor between Chanyeol's legs when they're still mostly dressed isn't any of that. He really wants to take it up on the bed, but then Baekyhun dips down and licks the crown of his cock like a lollipop and the thought is gone. Instead he shivers and grips at the carpet. 

"Your cock is so nice," Baekhyun mutters as he moves his lips down Chanyeol's length, _nuzzling_ Chanyeol's erection. "It's gonna feel so good inside me later," Baekhyun says next, right before sucking one of Chanyeol's balls into his mouth. The sound Chanyeol makes is embarrassing, and Baekhyun looks up at him, mirth dancing in his eyes. He pulls away to give Chanyeol's thigh a quick kiss before manoeuvring them both so that he can slide better between Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol's pants and socks get taken off, and Baekhyun guides one of Chanyeol's hands into his own hair. Baekhyun's so hot, and all Chanyeol can see are his pretty pink lips and the stretch of skin beneath his half-unbuttoned shirt. 

"You can make all the noise now, no one's here to listen," Baekhyun whispers, and then he's leaning down, ass jutting up as he mouths at Chanyeol's cock before finally taking it into his mouth and sliding down. He's so good at it, and Chanyeol's barely breathing, his stomach already in tight knots of pleasure. It occurs to him he should remember what Baekhyun's doing to try it out latter, but then Baekhyun moves up and sucks on the head of his cock, and Chanyeol throws his head back and moans loudly. 

"That's it," Baekhyun encourages, breath hot on wet skin, and licks the slit. Chanyeol's elbows hurt, but he forces himself to look again, to watch just in time to see his own cock disappear in Baekhyun's mouth. He goes a bit further down this time, and Chanyeol pulls at his hair because _fuck_. That makes Baekhyun moan around Chanyeol's cock, like he really likes this. Chanyeol's thighs tremble. 

Baekhyun keeps bobbing his head, and every time, he manages to swallow a bit more of Chanyeol's cock. His nails are now digging into Chanyeol's thighs. It's fascinating because Baekhyun seems to be getting off on this too, moaning and shivering when Chanyeol pulls at his hair or slides his fingers to his ear and to the nape of his neck where he knows Baekhyun's sensitive. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, and this time, his lips meet the shaved skin of Chanyeol's groin, Baekhyun's throat constricting around Chanyeol's cock. He doesn't gag, even manages to stay there for a little, and Chanyeol's knuckles are white in Baekhyun's hair and grasping the carpet. He's so close, pleasure curling his toes, and he tries to stop Baekhyun before he goes down again, but doesn't manage to. His thigh muscles spasm, and he shouts as he starts coming just as Baekhyun pulls up, tongue catching on the underside of the head of Chanyeol's cock. 

It seems to surprise Baekhyun, and a bit of Chanyeol's come gets on his chin and cheek before he closes his mouth around the tip of Chanyeol's cock again and sucks him through the orgasm. Chanyeol is moaning even as he's a bit horrified. He's came too quickly, and Baekhyun's _swallowing_ , and there's come on his face. 

"Fuck," he manages to breathe out, his cock now sensitive, and Baekhyun finally lets it out of his mouth with a pop. "Sorry. Fuck, I'm so sorry," 

Baekhyun only tilts his head. His lips are now red, his hair a mess, and he looks so debauched and so attractive. He scrunches his nose a bit, somehow getting cute all of a sudden, and Chanyeol is scrambling to his feet, wanting to reach for something to clean Baekhyun up with. He can't seem to locate the tissues, and Baekhyun pulls at his hand to get his attention. 

"You okay?" he asks, and he looks concerned of all things. Chanyeol looks at him properly and fuck it, he kisses him, taking his face into his hands. 

"I'm sorry?" he mutters again, but Baekhyun only sucks on his tongue, like he did with his cock just now, and Chanyeol shivers. He pulls back a bit so he can move his lips and decides if Baekhyun can do ... can do what he just did, then Chanyeol can clean him. He laps his tongue down his cheek and chin, sucking a bit of a hickey under his jaw on the way, and Baekhyun mewls, falling into him. 

"I ... on your face, I'm sorry," Chanyeol tries again, and Baekhyun just shakes his head, going in for another deep kiss. The floor is hard underneath Chanyeol's knees, and Baekhyun's been like that for some time now, so Chanyeol manages to pull away and help Baekhyun off the floor this time. Baekhyun looks thankful and still a little dazed as Chanyeol moves him to sit on the bed. 

"Nothing to be sorry about," he mutters as Chanyeol massages his thighs. "Take my clothes off?" he suggests as an afterthought, and Chanyeol can do that. He unbuttons the rest of Baekhyun's shirt and slides it off his shoulders. In return Baekhyun tugs at his t-shirt to make him take it off. Chanyeol gets kissed just under his left nipple as he does so, Baekhyun tracing his beautiful fingers down his stomach. It makes Chanyeol anxious, his cock now soft against his leg, as he stands completely naked. He focuses instead on getting Baekhyun there too, opening his jeans. Baekhyun' hard, and Chanyeol gasps at the way his cock strains against his briefs. 

"Hurry," Baekhyun whispers, and Chanyeol does, stubbing his toe in the process when he moves around to pull Baekhyun's jeans and socks off. 

He eventually manages to straighten up and take in Baekhyun sitting on the bed in front of him, his strong thighs and broad chest, long neck, skin already blooming with red patches where Chanyeol kissed. 

"You're so ... so gorgeous," he gets out and leans in for a kiss. It's long and it lingers, Chanyeol's knee coming up on the bed on Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun groans then, his hands mapping Chanyeol's body out, his hips, ribs, then going around to count the ridges of his spine. It makes the pleasure shimmer under Chanyeol's skin as Baekhyun teases him, fingers dipping to scrape up his thighs, knuckles brushing his cock. 

"I can't believe no one's had you like this before. Chanyeol, you're so ... fuck I want you so much," Baekhyun gasps, lips moving to kiss down Chanyeol's torso. He's mumbling about how much he likes touching Chanyeol, like he's talking to himself, and Chanyeol's in awe a little. "How could you never ..." he trails off, sucking on Chanyeol's left nipple, and Chanyeol's shuddering again, hand in Baekhyun's hair to pull with purpose now. 

He makes Baekhyun look at him. He doesn't know if Baekhyun's really asking, and it's not something Chanyeol's extra proud of or wears like a badge. Baekhyun knows this too because usually Chanyeol ends up telling him everything, but he's never questioned why before. 

"I just ..." he takes a deep breath, steals a kiss. "I wasn't saving myself or something, but ... it didn't seem fair to get intimate with people if I'd think of someone else?" 

Baekhyun's eyes widen, and his fingers grip at Chanyeol's waist. 

"Chanyeol," he starts, but Chanyeol talks over him, hoping he won't scare Baekhyun. 

"I guess when it mattered, I only ever wanted to really be with you, so--"

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol down again, now all fumbling and shaking, and he kisses him. 

"Fuck,” he swears. "Chanyeol," he mutters, pleading but Chanyeol doesn't know what else to do other than keep kissing him, all tongue and teeth and pulling at lips, because he can never get enough. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun keeps repeating, and his voice gets raspier and pleading. He moans into the next kiss, and when Chanyeol opens his eyes to look at him, Baekhyun's palming his own cock, still through the fabric of his underwear, and he looks wrecked. Their eyes meet, and Baekhyun doesn't stop, pupils dilated and chorus of moans and Chanyeol's name slipping from his lips. "I ... fuck, I can't ..." he murmurs, and Chanyeol realizes he's about to come. He pulls Baekhyun's hand away, gripping his wrists firmly and leaning down to press their foreheads together. 

"I still want you, so much," Chanyeol whispers, and he's learning now, what Baekhyun likes, what gets him off. Baekhyun whines, and Chanyeol takes his underwear off. He manages a kiss to Baekhyun's inner thigh, but then Baekhyun's springing up, almost knocking Chanyeol's teeth out as he scrambles to the coffee table. He grabs one tube of lube and condoms and turns back, only realizing now Chanyeol is massaging his jaw. 

"Oh god, sorry, sorry, but oh god," he comes next to Chanyeol, running his fingers over his jaw, but the touch turns from soothing to scorching. "Watch me," he whispers, and gets back on the bed, legs spread, cock heavy on his stomach. He's breathing hard, and in his haste he gets lube all over his belly before he manages to covers his fingers in it. Chanyeol forgets about his achy jaw and slides onto the bed too, right in front of Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol watches in fascination as Baekhyun massages around his puckered hole before slipping one finger inside himself. He bites his lip, probing around and then pushes the second finger in as well. It's too soon, Chanyeol knows this, wants to say so, but Baekhyun only groans, eyes getting glassy, and starts scissoring the fingers inside himself. 

"Slow down," Chanyeol breathes, grabbing for his wrist, but Baekhyun shakes his head. 

"Need you," he whispers. Chanyeol still only watches, but he starts dropping kisses to Baekhyun's belly, over to his hipbone and back. His chin bumps into Baekhyun's cock and Baekhyun gasps. 

The lube is strawberry. 

Chanyeol nearly misses Baekhyun's third finger pushing in along his other two, but Baekhyun groans, his whole body vibrating with the sound, and Chanyeol palms himself almost unconsciously, getting hard again. Baekhyun lifts his hips up, trying to get his fingers deeper, and his cock twitches as he manages, his moans growing louder. Chanyeol wants to run his fingers up Baekhyun's cock, but he feels how close Baekhyun is still, so instead he moves to open the condom box. He fumbles with it and manages to spoil the condom. In the next moment Baekhyun's there, slippery fingers taking over and messing up one condom more before he slips the third one on Chanyeol's cock, pumping it and adding more lube afterwards

It hits Chanyeol now, what he's about to do, and his stomach gets heavy as Baekhyun pulls him between his legs. 

"Come on," he whispers, lining Chanyeol's cock where he wants it, and Chanyeol moves, only he moves too fast, his cock slipping away and up along Baekhyun's. That's hot too, kind of, but he's hit with another wave of embarrassment as Baekhyun whines. 

He goes to pull away, but Baekhyun grips at his ass. "One more time," he whispers. "Want you." 

This time, Chanyeol goes slower, his cock pushing in, but he still presses in harder and faster than he should have, and Baekhyun's next groan is laced with discomfort. 

"Fuck," Chanyeol swears, makes to pull away because he's hurting him, still Baekhyun sinks his nails into Chanyeol's ass, keeping him still where Chanyeol's buried deep inside. 

"Just give me a second," Baekhyun rasps out, latching his mouth to Chanyeol's neck. His legs come up to cross over Chanyeol's back, and Chanyeol feels Baekhyun's cock hot against his own belly, as they just breathe for a moment. 

"You okay?" Baekhyun whispers then, hands coming up to run through Chanyeol's hair, and Chanyeol nods, shaky and overwhelmed. Baekhyun's tight and hot, and Chanyeol's barely holding still, even if he's still shocked that he's inside of Baekhyun, and _fuck_. "Then move," Baekhyun mutters, one hand still digging into Chanyeol's ass, the other in his hair. His lips find Chanyeol's ear, pulling at it, and Chanyeol's hips snap. 

He wanted to be gentle, but it's hard when Baekhyun arches, teeth scraping down his neck, and next time Chanyeol presses in, Baekhyun meets him halfway. He's a moaning mess underneath Chanyeol, much better, more gorgeous and vibrant than Chanyeol could ever imagine, and he keeps chanting Chanyeol's name. Chanyeol pulls out and presses in, and Baekhyun slides his hand across his back and down his side and finally in between them. He's pulling himself off, and Chanyeol can't take his eyes away from him. 

"Harder," Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol tries, Baekhyun's legs falling away on either side of him. On impulse, he pushes Baekhyun's hand away and finally touches his cock himself, grips it tight as he tries to stroke it, and Baekhyun cries out. He comes, suddenly, whole body shuddering, and it startles Chanyeol so much he slips out. 

"No," Baekhyun moans, arching of the bed, his fingers grasping for Chanyeol then pressing into himself. "Come back," he pleads, and Chanyeol pushes in after a frozen moment, a bit mesmerized. He doesn't know if he should move, but his hips give these little involuntary twitches as Baekhyun finishes, stomach painted with come, head thrown back, breathing erratic. 

When Baekhhyun's done, Chanyeol tries to pull out again, hissing because he's so hard and Baekhyun's still so tight. 

"Fuck, where do you keep going?" Baekhyun asks, breathless but commanding. 

"I ... you know," Chanyeol falls onto his elbows, watching Baekhyun. When he brushes against his cock, Baekhyun shudders. "I really should just--"

"Keep going," Baekhyun commands, and he clenches around Chanyeol's cock, again and again. "Fuck me," he says, even as goosebumps rise on his arms. And Chanyeol, Chanyeol's so close, and Baekhyun is the hottest person on this planet, and he feels so good. He rolls his hips, and again, and when Baekhyun lets out a small moan, he speeds up again. It's messy, no rhythm and only the chase of the end, but it feels amazing, and Chanyeol leans down to mouth on Baekhyun's shoulder, up his neck and to lick into his mouth. He comes, Baekhyun holding him through it and swallowing his moans. Chanyeol at least manages to pull out before he slumps on the bed next to Baekhyun. He closes his eyes for just a moment, and hears Baekhyun's breath finally evening out next him. 

The condom makes it to the trash, and Chanyeol wobbles into the bathroom for a wet towel. He cleans Baekhyun the best he can and feels so small under Baekhyun's watchful eyes. He remembers all the things that weren't ideal and wonders what Baekhyun's thinking about. In the end, he throws the towel across the room and burrows into the covers and Baekhyun's side. 

"You talk so much right before sex," he mutters. 

Baekhyun laughs then, petting his head. 

"See, I told you you'd be good," he says, voice raw. 

"Liar," Chanyeol mutters. Baekhyun pulls at his ear until Chanyeol's eye level with him, then kisses him. 

"I love your cock as much as I love you. Which is a lot," Baekhyun mutters, and Chanyeol waits for the ground to open underneath him and swallow him up. 

"What do you think about me fucking you next time. We still have two more tubes of lube to test out, and there's more condoms in my bag too?" Baekhyun continues. 

Chanyeol ... Chanyeol feels boneless and like he won't be able to move in a century, but Baekhyun's lying there, saying all these things, and Chanyeol can hear his moans echoing in his head, remembers him arched and blissed out as he came. He's totally up for anything if he gets to see that again. 

"You need to teach me how to suck you off too," he says. 

Baekhyun smiles so wide it hurts. 

"It'll be my pleasure." 

Chanyeol finally deflates. Baekhyun moves at last, and manoeuvres them around so that he's spooning Chanyeol. He hums a melody into Chanyeol's back and Chanyeol's out like a light, so fast he barely hears Baekhyun whispering. "You're definitely my best first time, Chanyeol."

 

In the morning, Chanyeol gets to appreciate the advantages of shower big enough for two people to fit in under Baekhyun's instruction. He also learns Baekhyun really likes to fuck his mouth and that mango and melon lube both smell pretty nicely. Baekhyun's fingers are not just pretty but also magic. They are also both damn loud, and it's a good thing Jongdae's birthday is coming up because Chanyeol acutely needs to buy him earplugs. Chanyeol's always thought Baekhyun's voice is lovely, but he's learning there are many more facets of it than he knew about. It sounds the best when Baekhyun chants Chanyeol's name, over and over again, looking wrecked and trembling in Chanyeol's arms.


End file.
